The day the Moon comforted the Dragon
by dora.1051
Summary: Draco is the thick skinned dragon. Luna is the serene and calming moon.    -Set during HBP-


You're struggling to breathe as you scurry through the deserted corridoors, the pressure of what is expected of you tearing your mind apart. You're soul feels frenzied as you rush into the boys bathroom, how are you supposed to kill the greatest wizard of all time? Why you? All this time you had been wishing for fame to match Potters but now you're not so sure. You wrench your school tie off your neck, the guilt of Katie Bell's encounter with the necklace strangling you in it's place. You throw your head down the nearest toilet as you vomit until your throat is dry. You flush the door and exit the cubicle. Laying your head down on the edge of the basin, you allow yourself to sob. Why you?

You don't even hear the door slowly open and swing back close with a soft click. You're completely unaware that anyone else is in the room until you feel a small warm palm rest against the back of your neck and play with the hair around the nape. You've never let your hair get this long before but you are grateful for the extra length now that you can feel the strangers hands tugging it lightly, the sensation sending shivers down your spine.

The hand leaves your hair and travels down your back, tracing your spine, relieving the tension you did not even realise you had been holding in. You feel more tears trickle through your closed eyelashes. Not wanting to cry any more than was necessary you raise your hand to wipe away the tears. The hand on your back stops as if in a panic and you feel a small sash whip itself over your eyes. The sudden blindness causes a wave panic to ripple through you and you try, and fail, to release yourself. The smell of patchouli smothers you as the soft hands come up to cup your face.

'Shhhhhh,' a voice whispers, barely a centimeter from your lips and you freeze.

'Who-'

'Shhhhhh.'

You open your mouth as if to speak but the lips are on yours within a second. The sensation is heightened by your inability to see and you feel like you may actually be falling towards the floor. Thankfully you do not fall but stumble backwards colliding rather painfully with the edge of the basin. The lips leave yours and begin to roam down your throat, nipping playfully at your collarbones. You gasp at the abrasion and the smell of patchouli encloses you once again; the stranger presses themselves against the sensitive area between your legs. The stranger does not object as you smooth your hands over the front of their chest and, to your relievement, collide with an obviously female chest. The mystery girl pulls back slightly, breathing deeply, her breath mingling with yours.

'Everything will be fine Draco,' she breathes into your ear as you stroke her hips beneath her shirt. You note how smooth her skin is yet her bones feel rigid against your fingertips.

'I-'

'I promise you Draco, I forgive you already.'

You choke and grip her hips tightly, she flinches slightly but remains standing in front of you. You lean your head forward, realising that she is at least a head shorter than you as your lips brush soft matted hair. She uses her hands to tilt your head downwards, as her lips melt into yours once again. You moan softly and she let's out a shuddering breathe. She breaks free from you but you keep your fingers firmly on her waist, never wanting to lose the sensation of just holding her. You have no idea who she is yet you feel safe with her, she offers the only real love or affection you have ever felt. The desperation to know her name, her face causes you to plead with her.

'Who are you?'

'I thought I saw a warkaspurt float in here...' she mumbles, 'perhaps it floated into your head, does your brain feel fuzzy at all?'

Your stomach twists uncomfortably as realisation dawns on you...

'Loony?'

'Luna,' she corrects him. She titters slightly as the blindfold slips from your eyes, she foldds the scarf and replaces it around her slender neck. Your hands leave he hips with in a second, your hands feeling as though they are on fire for tampering with the innocence of Loony Lovegood.

'What are _you _doing in here?' you sound slightly more accusing and hysterical than you had planned but you are past caring. Who did Loony think she was, sneaking into the boys bathroom like that? What was she doing so far away from ravenclaw tower? Why, in the name of Merlin, was she not in the feast with the other students?

'Like I said Draco, I followed the wrackspurts,' she smiled gently, her large, non blinking eyes, staring at him as if expecting something.

'What?' You snap at her.

She shrugs, picks up your tie, hands it to you, and dances out the door. She actually _dances_, twisting in graceful twirls and skips as she goes. You wonder how she can actually dance away as if nothing had just happened between them.

You lean, once again, against the basin, catching your breath and willing your brain to process what had just happened. What had she meant about forgiving him already? Surely she did not know of the dark lord's plans? You shake your head and place your tie around your neck, straightening your uniform and looking into the mirror. You're shocked by what you see looking back at you, for the first time in months there is colour in your cheeks; your grey eyes are shining and there is actually the ghost of a small smile playing across your swollen lips.

You see her across the great hall, she is staring into space, a vacant expression on her dainty face. You find yourself unable to tear your gaze away from her. She appears oblivious to the affect she is having on you, just a day after she had 'comforted' you. You feel oddly jealous of her ability to just zone out of her surroundings and travel off into her own little perfect world, you want nothing more than to join her in her fantasies. You wish that you believed in crumpled horned snorclacks and every other crazy creature that she believed in. You suddenly realise that you basically wished to be as insane as Loony Lovegood, but you really do not care, what on earth has this crazy girl done to you?


End file.
